All That I Have
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: "After months and months of a difficult time, they are both glad they are back to their place of happiness. They thought they had lost it all at one point." Angst, a little smut, and Fluff.


My muse felt the need to write angst, so here goes nothing.

As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Slowly stroking her inner thigh, he submerges his length into her warmness causing her to whimper. As she adjusts to him, she interlocks her fingers behind his neck and pulls him in for a searing kiss. As the kiss intensifies, they both moan. Breaking the kiss, she trails kisses to his ear and mewls, "I'm ready." Upon hearing that he slowly rocks into her, almost bottoming out, locking eyes as she gasps. "Let me know if it's too much." He whispers staring into her eyes. "It's perfect." She breathes reassuring him. Moving her hips, she elicits a groan from him as he follows her suit and rocks into once more. As they continue to take pleasure in their pace, she breathes, "Faster, Andy, faster." He wastes no time obliging her request, as she digs her nails into his back. "I love you, Sharon." He breathes before ardently kissing her. As they break the kiss, she breathlessly utters, "I love you, too." Reveling in the feel each other that they had missed for quite some time now, is bringing them both to new heights of pleasure, they never imagined was possible. As the room continues to fill with the sounds of love making, their souls connect on a deeper level. Spurring him on with her ministrations of rocking her hips with every move he makes, he whispers in ear, "You are perfect in every way." He places gentle kisses along her ear and continues down her neck, as she hums at his revelation. He loves being able to be honest with her. After months and months of a difficult time, they are both glad they are back to their place of happiness. They thought they had lost it all at one point. Sharon just knew there was no coming back, after the last fight they had over moving in together.

" _Andy, why are you making such a big deal about moving in together?" She inquires pacing the living room._

" _Because, it is the next logical step. You've already said you don't want to get married anytime soon. So why can't we move in together?" He ushers right back with his arms in the air trying to make his point._

" _Everything is perfect. Why tempt fate?" She replies. She can see the look of confusion wash over his face and tries to further explain, "I'm happy. You're happy, right? What could living together possibly change about that?"_

" _Everything, Sharon! It could change everything. I feel like you are sabotaging us. But why? I thought you wanted this. I've done everything you've asked of me and now I feel like you are keeping me around to string me along and that is not fair!" He exclaims defeated sinking to the couch._

" _Andy, now wait just a moment, that is not fair! I am not sabotaging us. I do want this. I want us. I would never string you along. My heart is just as much in this as yours and it is completely unfair for you to think otherwise. Andy, you have to understand this isn't easy for me. I love you with every fiber of my being but I will not be rushed into something that I am not ready for." She breathes staring at him._

" _Sharon, I'm not rushing you. Every time I brought up the subject you shrugged it off and I got tired of it, so I took matters into my own hands and starting looking. It's not like I went and closed on a home. I just looked. I figured it would help you see how serious I was. I love you with all of my heart, Sharon but I can't continue to live like this." He ushers out looking her directly in her eyes._

" _So, what I'm drawing from this, is you don't want to be together if we can't live together." She muses._

" _No, what I'm saying is I can't do us, if you aren't going to give all that you have, just like I am." He finally admits._

" _Andy, I am giving it all that I have. I don't understand how you have suddenly become impatient with me, and I have been like this all along. You…" She starts but turns to look out the balcony door._

" _Sharon, you can't continue to hold Jack's mistakes over my head. That isn't fair to me or us. By doing that you are still allowing him control over your life. I thought you were done with him. Act like it, Sharon. Your words say you are done, but your actions tell a hell of a different story." He rasps, standing up walking towards her. She turns and looks at him, and finally admits, "I don't know how to."_

 _Silence falls upon them, as the looks of hurt and betrayal cross their faces. She can tell he is hurt beyond measure, but she doesn't know what to say. He can't formulate words for fear of saying the wrong thing._

" _Well…" He starts but is cut off by her, "Andy, that's not what I meant."_

" _Well, how about you take some time to figure out what you meant." He says walking towards the front door, grabbing his keys off the table in the process._

" _Andy, wait. Where are you going?" She inquires following behind him._

" _To a meeting and then I'm going to call my realtor and tell her to take my house off the market." He divulges opening the door._

" _We can't just leave this for another time." She says trying to maneuver her body to block him from leaving._

" _Yes, we can. It appears you have some thinking to do and I think its best that I not be around for it." He says sliding her over._

" _This can't be the end of us." She mewls with tears falling._

" _That's up to you and what your thinking leads to. Goodnight, Sharon." He says before turning to walk down the hall._

 _She watches as he disappears down the hall, as the tears become heavier and the sobs follow._

Here they are making love for the first time since that argument and moving in together. After some time to herself she was able to get to the root of the issue. It was nothing but fear of a repeated cycle. She thought she had lost him for good after the last fight. He showed her that he wasn't walking out or away out of malice but out of love for her. "You are perfect, too." She breathes nudging him backwards. He takes her with him as he falls backwards. Now straddling him, she leans down and whispers in his ear, "Thank you."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it and will leave nuggets of love.


End file.
